


Looking After Ryan

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Sharing a Bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James looks after an injured Ryan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking After Ryan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> Thanks go to Lukadreaming for the beta.

I folded my arms as I considered the bedraggled form of one Captain Tom Ryan. I sighed at the now-dried mud that clung to his clothes and still covered his skin. “Shower.”

Ryan blinked and I smiled as I noticed his gaze unconsciously drift towards the bed he had no doubt hoped to collapse upon. “James?”

“I'm not sharing a bed with you like that. You'll get dirt everywhere.” I gave a mock shudder and then sighed as I considered his arm, supported by a now rather grubby-looking sling. Ditzy had dressed it and had told me it would be fine in a few weeks, but for now it stood in the way of having a clean lover in my bed. “I'm going to assume getting that arm wet is not advisable?”

“Ditz said not too.” Ryan shook his head with a smile of relief, obviously expecting me to surrender to the inevitable and just let him sleep as he was.

He really should know I don't give up that easily. After all, I had the perfect solution to the problem in the kitchen. “Stay here.” I turned back as I reached the door and shook my head fondly at how close he had edged towards the bed. “Don't go anywhere and don't get dirt on the bed.”

When I returned a few moments later, cling-film in hand, I smirked as I watched Ryan look longingly at the bed. He glared at me when he noticed me, and I could have sworn he would have folded his arms if both had been working.

“Sorry,” I muttered, although we both knew I wasn't. I was perfectly serious about having a mud-free bed... Of course, a number of other things were allowed to sully the sheets. I did drop the cling-film onto the bed as I dragged Ryan in for a kiss. I licked and nipped at his lips as my fingers slowly unbuttoned his shirt. My fingers gently caressed his revealed skin as I trailed kisses across his face, neck and chest until I could nuzzle his nipple.

Ryan groaned and tangled his fingers in my hair, holding me there as I blew and sucked and gently bit at his nipple. I hissed as he tugged slightly too enthusiastically on my hair.

“Sorry,” Ryan breathed as he ruffled my hair, ignoring my muffled squawk of protest. He wasn't so amused when I pulled free of his grasp and spent some time smoothing my hair back into place. “Please, James.”

I couldn't help my smirk as I took in his sorrowful eyes and pouting lips and soon returned to stripping him. I was careful as I eased his sling and shirt from his bad arm, and then stood back to admire the view as my fingers ran across the hard planes of his chest.

I almost jumped when Ryan cleared his throat and interrupted my perusal. “Enjoying the view?”

“Mmm. Very nice.” My fingers followed the trail of hair down to Ryan's trousers. “I wonder what else I'll like the look of?” I felt as much as heard Ryan's gasp as I unbuttoned and unzipped him. I peeled the material away and off his thighs as I dropped expertly to my knees in front of him. The smell of his arousal had my licking me lips and leaning in to nuzzle at him through his boxers. When I felt his cock twitch against my lips I had to pause for a second to adjust myself.

I could hear his breathing speed up and decided to be merciful to both of us by dragging his trousers and boxers down to pool around his feet. I spotted a drop of pre-come hanging precariously from his slit and had to lean in to capture it on my tongue, humming with pleasure at the taste. I took just the tip of Ryan's cock in my mouth and lightly sucked on it, only stopping when my own cock made its needs known. I needed to speed things up if I was going to follow my plan. “Sit on the bed.”

“I thought you didn't want your bed dirty?”

Ah, in my desire I had forgotten that slight but significant detail. “True.” I returned to nuzzling his cock as I considered my options, sliding one hand to kneed his firm thigh as I proved my ability to multi-task by untying his shoes. I smiled at the moan and thrust of his hips as I released his cock. “Grab my shoulder and lift a foot up.”

Luckily for me, Ryan proved to have good balance and I was able to divest him of his shoes, trousers and boxers in short order. I sat back on my heels to survey my work. He looked absolutely gorgeous, all hard muscle and I ached for his hard cock.

“You're overdressed.” Ryan smiled down at me and quirked an eyebrow. He pulled me to my feet and I pushed into his hand as he rubbed it over my straining erection.

Fuck! I needed him. I managed to mutter “Tease,” as I quickly stripped and just dumped my clothing onto a nearby chair.

I blinked in confusion when Ryan stepped close and pressed a hand to my forehead. “Are you feeling OK?” At my confused look, he elaborated, “I mean, really James, just throwing your clothes into a heap?”

I smirked back and made sure I dropped my voice to a husky whisper. “I thought you wanted a shag, but if you'd prefer...” I turned as if to tidy my clothing and was not disappointed when Ryan dragged me back against him, his one good arm wrapped around my waist.

“Don't you fucking dare,” he hissed into my ear as he ground his groin against my arse.

I turned in his grip and rubbed our cocks together as I kissed him hard. “You still need a wash.”

“Wash my back?” He asked cheekily.

“If you're a good boy.” I reined in my arousal as I stepped out of his arms and picked up the cling-film. “Hold your arm out.” He winced as he obeyed and I was very careful as I wrapped every inch of bandage with several layers of film. I had no wish to annoy Ditzy by getting the dressing wet, especially as it would disrupt my plans for Ryan tonight. Finally satisfied with my work, I herded Ryan into the bathroom. “Sit down on the laundry basket.”

“I thought I was having a shower?” Ryan seemed rather preoccupied as he asked his question so I glanced around to check on him, wiggled my arse when I noticed why and smirked at his needy moan.

“A bath will be easier to keep that arm dry.” I ran the bath, adding lots of the bubble bath Ryan secretly loved.

I held out an arm for Ryan to use as support as he climbed into the hot water. He settled with a sigh as the heat worked its magic on his sore muscles. I grabbed a towel and used it to cushion his injured arm.

“Better?”

“Be better if you were in here too.” He reached out a hand to grab me and I quickly stepped into the bath before he ended up with his dressing in the water. I wasn't sure the protective cling-film would keep it dry if it was immersed in water.

I knelt in the bath and was glad, once again, that I had installed such a large model, more than adequate for two grown men to have fun together. Speaking of fun, I grabbed a beaker and poured water over Ryan's chest, licking my lips as the water cascaded over his muscular form. My eyes followed a drop as it flowed over his skin to drip off a nipple and I leaned forward to catch it on my tongue.

I groaned and heard an answering one from Ryan, and knew neither of us would last long. I needed to hurry up. I poured a healthy dollop of shower gel into my palm and lathered it into a rich foam. I ran my hands over his chest and then around to his back, gently kneading his hard muscles. I heard his needy cry and then felt his own suds-covered hands run over my torso and down to my arse.

I grinned and moved back, my fingers gathering more suds before I pressed two against my opening, gasping as I pushed them inside me. I opened eyes I hadn't even realised I had closed when I heard Ryan's whimper and found him stroking himself in time to my own thrusts.

My cock was hard and leaking by now and all I wanted was to have Ryan's thick cock split me open. I wobbled towards him on my knees and straddled his thighs as I slowly lowered myself. I felt the blunt head nudge my opening and then I groaned as I pressed downwards. The feel of his cock opening my up was heavenly. It felt so bloody good as I came to rest on his groin.

Ryan was breathing heavily and trying to remain still as he waited for me to adjust to his wide girth. He pulled me down for a soul-searing kiss.

I rested one hand on his shoulder and the other on the bath as I lifted myself up and then came back down, feeling his cock moving inside me as I rode him. It felt so bloody good as I shifted position and his cock nudged my prostate.

Ryan's hand was roaming over my back and down to fondle my arse as I moved, finally coming to rest as he lightly gripped my cock, stroking and squeezing me as I moved.

I managed to hit my sweet spot with every thrust and the need to come was rising within me. I kept my gaze fixed on Ryan's face as I squeezed hard around him on the down stroke. His eyes were dark with desire and soft gasps were emitting from his partly-open mouth.

Ryan began to buck up into me and I came hard, splattering over his chest. I barely managed to squeeze around him as Ryan twisted almost desperately inside me, and I felt his cock spasm inside me and heard his shout of completion.

I was panting as I collapsed against Ryan's chest, still perched on top of his softening cock. I felt his hand stroke across my back as he pressed a kiss against my hair.

“OK, James?”

I managed to nod as I straightened and winced slightly as I slipped free of him. I quirked an eyebrow at his chest and tutted. “Now you need another wash.”

Ryan snorted and pulled me down for a kiss. “What I need is to be in bed with you in my arms.”

“I'm sure that can be arranged,” I muttered as I cleaned my come from his chest. “Anything else?”

Ryan looked thoughtful for a moment, although the smile flickering across his features told its own story. “Well... you shagging me would be wonderful.”

I quirked an eyebrow at him and couldn't resist teasing him. “I thought Ditzy said you should be resting?”

Ryan's pout made it worthwhile. “Please, James. I'm too tense to sleep...” He did pout rather well, and I had no intention of disappointing him. After all, Tom Ryan had an excellent arse that I loved to be inside.


End file.
